


Chasing Cars

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Fill for wrestlekink2 prompt: Seth takes care of Dean post-match.





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt over at wrestlekink2 about Seth taking care of Dean post-RAW 8/28/17. I couldn't resist filling it.

“You idiot.”

The response was muffled by a pillow but Seth could swear he could hear Dean curse him loud and clear. Seth just rolled his eyes and continued massaging Dean’s lower back, making sure to work out the knots and bumps he felt with his hands. Dean was as limp as can be, arms lying by his side, breathing evenly in and out with a minor groan when Seth hit a sore spot.

They’ve been here time and time again that it almost felt like déjà vu to Seth. Manhandling a grumpy and sore Dean into the back, helping him shower and change before they made off to the hotel room, and then finally coercing Dean to let Seth take care of him. 

“Didn’t think I would ever be doing this again.” Seth whispered lightening his ministrations as Dean removed his face from the pillow he was currently planted in.

Dean’s eyes were mere slivers, showing how sleepy and exhausted he was; he was also in a position that no one ever got to really see. Maybe with the exception of Roman, Dean would never let anyone put their hands on him in such an intimate way let alone let someone know he was sore and wanted a massage. It was almost like pulling teeth when they were together during the Shield for Dean to admit any weaknesses. It got easier with time and trust however.

Trust that you broke. The voice inside his head reminded him cruelly.

“You’re just lucky I’m too tired to be complaining.” Dean mumbled, tiredly, sighing as Seth dug deeper into his back.

Seth just hummed in response, his eyes never leaving the curve of Dean’s lower back, his hand beginning to trace up and down his spine, loving the way Dean would slightly arch under his touch.

Despite Seth trying to be firm in the mindset that he wanted to take care of Dean and not focus on the sexual stuff it was hard. Every stroke of his hand on Dean’s muscled back gave Seth a thrill, Dean’s aroma and scent was beginning to reach intoxicating levels. 

Seth also wasn’t blind, he could see the way Dean was slowly beginning to grind into the mattress below him. Too lazy and tried to turn over and start something but still getting off to the feel of Seth’s hands on him. Seth gave a slow smile as he took his time to lightly trace Dean’s spine from his neck down to the waistband of his boxers. Dean’s groan was one of pure frustration and torture. It reminded Seth of the time Dean had injured his wrist and pathetically tried to jack off but realized he couldn’t do it effectively. 

“You gonna do something with those hands?” Dean panted, feeling overly sensitized. 

He smiled softly, struck by how much he loved the man lying beneath him. Loved his insistence to piss people off, loved the way he devoured his food in 5 seconds, and loved how he still couldn’t send an email or how he hogged all the hot water. He just loved Dean. 

Bending down, Seth tenderly placed a kiss upon Dean’s neck, causing the older man to struggle to turn his body around to stare at him in confusion. “What was that for?”

Feelings of loneliness, and isolation and utter heartbreak filled his mind as he leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I love you.” It was all that really needed to be said.

The End


End file.
